The Mummy
by Tainted Dust
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are you average teenager until they stumbled across the book of the dead. When they read the inscription from the book, not only did they awaken the dead but broke the seal of a evil maiden that kill them 5,000 years ago! Oh boy...
1. The Beginning

**Cheeze:** I was reading some fic about Atem being the mummy and fell in love with Yugi in the future. I tried to search for one with Ryou and Malik but fail. So I guess I'm the first one writing this. I have nothing to say and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The Mummy and Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pairing: **Yugi (Heba)xAtem, Ryou (Bakura)xAkefia, Malik (Marik)xMahado

* * *

**The Beginning**

_Long ago in Ancient Egypt, there lived a powerful and fearless pharaoh name is the bravest and most trusted pharaoh who had ever lived. His people respected and praise him with grace._

_Atem had a fiance named Heba. Although he looked almost like the tri-colored pharaoh, except his eyes is round amethyst and a little shorted than Atem, he is also loved by his people. Heba is the most sweetest and kind-heart person in all the land of Egypt._

_Not everybody loved these perfect couple. An evil maiden name Anzu hated Heba with all of her heart. Heba stole her future husband and the wealth of the royal family. In matter of fact, she hated the other two lover of Akefia (the King of Thieves) and Mahado (the legendary priest). Anzu wanted Atem, Akefia, and Mahado all to herself. Blinded by her madness, Anzu developed a plan to kill all three innocent lovers._

_Anzu went in search of Akefia's lover, Bakura. Using her magic powers, she tracked him down easily. Just as she had expected; Akefia left Bakura with the two of his best men. She went over, killng the guards with ease and went after Bakura. Lke Heba, Bakura is also kid-heart and beautiful. With rage, she stabbed him senseless and Bakura die of blood loss. Then Anzu went back to the palace to get the other two lover._

_She soon found one of them at the training grounds. Anzu saw the couple fighting and she thought they were mad at each other. But her guess was shot down when Mahado grab Marik's arm and pulled him into a kiss. That was SUPPOSE to be HER kiss with the legendary priest. Without further getting Anzu's temper overboard, a young slave told Mahado (in a shy matter) that the meeting awaits his arrival. Both the couple kiss and Mahado left with the slave. Anzu step out of her hiding place and challenge Marik to a duel. He accepted and both started fighting. Loss from the previous training, Anzu stabbed him on the heart with ease. Now Anzu is going to claim her next victim; Heba._

_Anzu knew getting to Heba is going to be tricky, considering there are two guards standing in front of his door, and probably another one in the room. Heba must be precious to King Atem, but not anymore. She went to the library and took one of the scroll after she hid the dagger. Then she went up the Heba's room, asking permission. "It's a message from the Pharaoh." They both looked at each other before they let her in, suspiciously eying on her. She can't help but to smirk. Soon Atem is going to look at her like that in a lusty way. Anzu found no guards in the room, to her surprise, and saw Heba looking at the sunset. He is so pure and innocent, it make her sick. She quietly took out the dagger from the scroll while talking to the young prince. Then she stabbed him on the back before striking the heart. "I SHALL BE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!"_

_"GUARDS! THE PRINCE HAVE FALLEN! GUARDS!" But her plan was ruined by the millennium keeper, Shadi. Anzu cursed as the guards saw what had happen. She left into the sand before either of the guards could laid a hand on her. _

_King Atem found Hebe bleeding and gushing with blood, Mahado found his beloved Marik dying and same goes to the King Akefia with Bakura. Sadly, the three innocent lover died of blood loss and the news spread throughout Egypt._

_The royal guards and Akefia's men (together) went in search of Anzu. They also announced; Who should ever help or be with Anzu shall be put to death. If know where her where about, contact the King immediately. Then there was rumors spread across the land. The three lovers are trying to bring their love back! No one knows how but Anzu knew very well how. _

_Before the night of the full moon Atem, Akefia, and Mahado went to Hamunaptra, the city of the Dead. With the Book of the Dead, they can retrieve their lover's soul from the underworld and bring them back to life!_

_Together into the deep champers, with their lovers in place, they chant the words from the book as the moon was in place. _

ونحن ندعو أوزوريس لإعادة المحبوب لنا العودة الى الحياة!

_Their lover took a raspy gasp, the feeling of joy and happiness spread through out their body's. Before they can complete the ritual, Anzu came and shes not alone. She and her helper started attacking, unaware of the shadowy figure slithering into the chambers. Distracted by the noise, Anzu's shadow bite the three lover on the neck. Mahado notice this and seal the shadow into a lovely (yet deadly) pendent. The moon passed by and the soul of the three innocent lover return to the underworld. _

_The remainder of the guards finally capture Anzu (with difficulty) and took her to the Pharaoh. The three men was outraged. Atem order the guards that Anzu's helper to be mummified while Anzu endured the Hom Dai, the worst of all Egyptian mummification. All three put a seal within the coffin and buried her deep into the earth. If the seal was broken, Anzu will walked with the living (dead) and bring chaos to the world again._

_Until their lover returns to the world of the living again; Atem, Mahado, and Akefia seal themselves. Till then, sleep well my lord...

* * *

_

**Cheeze: **What do you think? Did you like it, hate it? Anyway, thats for the support!

**Shadi:** Did you get the character? No, then wait until the next chapter!

**Translation:**

We call upon the god Osiris to bring back our beloved back to life! (cheap isn't?)


	2. IMPORTANT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOUI HAVE TO READ AND I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND YOU REALLY **REALLY** _REALLY_ SHOULD READ THIS!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


	3. Sorry, Not A Chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Itachisgurl93

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

alaison

Wings Dipped In Silver

AislingSiobhan

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

t3llm34st0ry

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

darthkamon

narutodragon

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Jazzurt

ColdColors

Sekhmet49

lilou5701

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

Sakusha Saelbu

SamCrow Sharkteeth

Shi Kami

The Murderous Prodigy

Slayer of Destiny

Slifer1988

SpiritWriterXXX

The Dark

Graven

VFSNAKE

ZamielRaizunto

arashiXnoXkami

blood enraged

dracohalo117

ragnrock

socras01

Nekoanima

Tainted Dust

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**Author's Opinion**

Parents are responsible for their kid, why are they blaming us? We have rating for a reason and warnings as well. That is just wrong, especially when accounts and/or stories have been deleted. We work so hard on those stories!


End file.
